


Four + one. . . No all of us or no one

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby!Zayn, Bottom!Beta!Liam, Bottom!Omega!Zayn, Innocent!Zayn, M/M, Top!Alpha!Harry, Top!Alpha!Louis, Top!Alpha!Niall, Zayn-centric, insecure!zayn, no tattoo’s on Zayn, sad!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that the first chapter is so short but I promise the other ones will be longer :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the first chapter is so short but I promise the other ones will be longer :)

Zayn sat in his hotel room that he has by himself. The others were in Harry’s room, probably getting something on. Zayn sighed sadly and laid back in bed. An hour later he got up and took a shower, he stayed in there for about 30 minutes and scrubbed till his skin was raw and red. He had also been crying, not just because he was lonely but he was left out when the other four got together. It felt like four + one. Four beautiful boys and one ugly one.

Once his shower was over, he put on a baggy tank top, pink silk panties that Perrie gave him and baggy sweat pants. He laid down on the bed and curled up into a fetal position. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and started to suckle. He felt himself calm down a bit but it still hurt to know he wasn’t invited to do whatever the others were doing and that no one even noticed he was distressed.

It was around 11 at night that Zayn got a knock on the door. He sat up and walked over to the door and opened it. What greeted him was a not so sober Niall who pushed him to the opposite wall and started to make out with him. Zayn felt a sob in his throat as he felt his heart shatter at the mere thought that Niall could only do this when drunk. 

“N-Niall, st-stop. Please!” Zayn had tears falling down his face as he felt Niall bite at his neck, then slump against him. Zayn sobbed and pushed Niall off him. He looked at him saw that Niall was passed out. He sighed and wiped his cheeks to get rid of the fact that he was crying. He picked Niall up and slung him over his shoulder and walked off to Harry bedroom.He knocked on the door and waited till it opened. 

The door was opened by Louis who took one notice to Niall and sighed heavily, he took him from Zayn and closed the door. Zayn felt his heart wrench in a painful way as Louis just closed the door and didn’t say anything. He gulped down the lump in his throat and went back to his room. He got into his room and broke down crying, he was full on crying his eyes out. He got into his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Confessions

The next morning he could barely move form how stiff he felt. He sat up and looked around. He let out a high pitched whimper as he remembered last night. He walked into the bathroom and took another shower, scrubbing at his skin and rubbing raw again. He got out and put on a pair of blue silk panities, again from Perrie and a really too long and baggy t-shirt and a pair of old boxers. He picked up his phone and checked to see if he had any messages.

1 new message

From: Paul

Wake boys up, they won’t answer and have a photoshoot today at 12 pm

Zayn sighed and checked the time which was at 9:30, he then walked out of his room to the other boys.

He walked to Harry’s room since he knew they would be in there and sighed heavily. He knocked on the door and waited. The door was opened by Louis again who looked like he had had a good night.

Probably had, Zayn thought. 

“Paul wants you guys up. We have a photoshoot at 12.” Louis nodded and closed the door again. Not even giving Zayn a thank you. Zayn let out a sad pitched huff and walked back to his room. He dressed in black skinny jeans, a bit baggy t-shirt that says ‘Cool kidz’ and black Nikes. He sighed as he styled his hair to his normal quiff.

What’s the point I’m still ugly and they don’t even notice me, Zayn sighed sadly and let tears fall again. 

“I’m so pathetic, of course they don’t even notice me. Why would they want to, I’m just an ugly pathetic Omega.” Zayn cried and sank to the bathroom floor and cried into his arms. He sat there for an hour then finally got up and splashed water on his face, not looking at himself. 

By the time the photoshoot came and went, Zayn’s smiles were being forced. Louis, being the jockster that he is, set up a prank for Zayn, but it ended badly. Zayn feel backwards and landed harshly on his bum and back and smacked his head on the ground. He let out a painful yelp and curled up on himself.

“Oh god. Zayn are you okay?” Liam ran over to Zayn who scooted away from him. Liam tried to reach out for Zayn but he flinched back. Zayn had tears in his eyes and was beginning to whimper in both pain and humiliation.

“Zayn, you okay?” This time it was Harry who spoke, but it still hurt.

“Just leave me alone, please.” Zayn stood up and winced at the pain. He then tried to walk out but whimpered in pain and clutched his head. Louis came over to help Zayn but Zayn pushed him away.

“You guys already caused me pain, so please just leave me alone like you always do!” Zayn screamed then walked outside to one of the cars and asked to be driven back to their hotel. He then closed his door to the hotel room softly and laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep. He was woken up my hushed words. He mumbled something and tried to bury himself deeper into the pillows and blankets. He opened an eye and saw four figures.

“Go away, please.” He mumbled out and turned away.

“Zayn, please talk to us.” Zayn sighed and shook his head no. He heard someone scoff he figured it was Louis, and he was right.

“Come don’t be a baby about this.” Zayn’s eyes widened and he choked on a sob. He curled up into a fetal position and began to cry.

“Leave me alone if you think I’m such a big baby.” He choked out and buried himself deeper into the bed. 

“Zayn please tell us what’s bothering you.” Zayn shook his head and cried harder.

“Zayn please.”

“Why do you all of a sudden care about me?” He shoot back. He was clutching a pillow to his chest and let out quiet sobs, biting at a corner of the pillow. Harry came and sat next Zayn who scooted back to the corner of the bed. 

“We always care, Zayn. What makes you think we don’t?” This time it was Niall who had been quiet throughout this time. 

“I don’t know, maybe it was all the times you left me out. Or maybe how you didn’t trust me.” Zayn buried his face into the pillow and cried. He felt someone ruffle his hair and he looked up to see Harry. Harry lifted him up and placed him on his lap and began to play with Zayn’s hair. He let out a high pitched happy mewl and curled up on Harry’s lap.

“Oh Zayn, we’re sorry. We thought you had an alpha cause you always smelt like one.” Zayn shook his head.

“That’s Perrie. She alpha, I’m Omega. I don’t like Perrie like that.” Zayn mumbled and clutched onto the pillow to his chest like a lifeline, face half buried in it but his eyes were peaking out over it. Harry was shushing him and rocking him back and forth. Louis was on Harry’s right playing with Zayn’s hair and Niall on Harry’s left, rubbing soothing circles over Zayn’s legs and Liam was also to Harry's left, also rubbing soothing circles on Zayn’s stomach. 

“Please Zaynie, look at us.” Harry begged. Zayn lifted his head to look at them, and let out a purr of satisfaction as he felt the hand on his stomach. Harry nuzzled Zayn’s head with his nose and Zayn let out a content mewl as Louis scratched at his scalp and Niall massaged his feet and Liam rubbed at Zayn’s stomach gently. 

“You’re so pretty Zayn.” Liam Cooed, Zayn blushed and buried his head in Harry’s chest. He felt Harry breathe and it lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up, he was in a new room and he was wrapped in two sets of strong arms around his middle. He shifted and felt both sets of arms tightened around him. He made a whine type noise and the arms loosened and he sat up to four sets of eyes looking at him. He went to curl in on himself but Harry picked him up and placed on his lap and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s middle and kept him close. Zayn tried to escape but huffed in annoyance for he couldn’t and just drew his knees up.

“Zaynie, please tell us what got you so upset yesterday.” Liam asked as he sat next to them and began to play with Zayn’s hair. Zayn made another noise, a noise of defeat and nodded. He took in a shuddering breath.

“After you guys got together, you ignored me. A-And when Lou played that prank, it hurt here.” Zayn pointed to his heart, his childish nature showing through. He then felt other arms wrap around him and he smelt Louis. 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t know it would hurt you.” Louis then kissed Zayn on the forehead and carreased Zayn’s cheeks which were a light shade of pink. Niall walked over and ran his hands over Zayns stomach, nudging at Harry’s hand who got the idea and loosened them and Niall then began to tickle Zayn on his tummy. And Zayn began to laugh his adorable kid laugh as Niall kept tickling.

Niall picked Zayn up afterwards and put him on his lap. Zayn’s face was flushed and he was breathing hard, a fond look in his eyes as he snuggled up to Niall.

“We’re sorry we never asked you to join. We always thought you had an alpha. We love you Zaynie.” Zayn looked over at the others. Tears welled up in his eyes, tears of joy.

“I love you guys too.” Liam was the first one to kiss Zayn. Zayn squeaked but kissed back, his was hesitant though. Not knowing what to do. Although it ended as soon as it started. Zayn let out a whine of frustration as Liam went away, but Niall stole the next kiss. This one was a little bit longer, but it was also broken and Harry stole the third one, more demanding and a little rougher. Harry broke the kiss, and Zayn was panting when Louis came up and stole him from Niall’s lap. 

“I’m sorry baby. For every time I hurt you.” Louis then sweetly kissed Zayn, not hesitant, not demanding or rough, but sweet and gentle. Zayn kissed back and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, holding onto his shirt.

Louis broke the kiss and kissed Zayn on the nose, making him giggle. The others came they all cuddled with Zayn on the bed.

“We love you Zaynie.”

“Wuv you guys too.” Zayn then proceeded to fall asleep with his Alpha’s and other Beta/ Alpha wrapped around him. He mewled in content and nuzzled into Louis arms and fell asleep with his new alpha's.


	3. Loving Alpha's

Zayn woke up and moaned. He looked down and saw that he was hard. 

Shit my heat started, Zayn whined in his head. He stretched his hand out to find his phone. Once he grabbed it he punched in the numbers for Liam’s number. It rang three times then Liam picked up.

“Hey Zaynie, everything okay?” Zayn mewled at the sound of Liam’s voice.

“Please... Heat... FUCK!” Zayn mewled and dropped his phone and mewled as he felt his body react to Liam’s voice.

“ Shit, we’ll be right there, hold on baby.” Zayn heard before his mewls got too loud for him to hear anything. It had been 5 minutes before his door burst open and his Alpha’s walked in. Louis paused and sniffed the air, growling as he did so.

The others did the same, even Liam who was Alpha over Zayn even though he was a Beta. Zayn mewled as he smelt his Alphas in the room. His back arched as he came in his boxers. Louis smirked and walked over to Zayn who mewled as he saw Louis.

“Zaynie, you’re leaking. Are you that happy to see us?” Louis smirked as he teased Zayn with his fingers around Zayn’s tummy.

“LOUIS~!!!” Zayn moaned out and bucked his hips up. Louis tutted and held down Zayn’s hips who mewled in annoyance.

“No no baby, you have to be good for your alpha’s.” Zayn mewled and nodded, stopping his hips from trying to buck up. Louis nodded and roughly kissed Zayn, leaving just as quickly making Zayn mewl at the loss. Louis roughly took off Zayn’s boxers and licked his lips as he saw Zayn’s arousal and the cum when he came before and after they showed up. 

“Naughty boy, you’re not supposed to cum unless one of tell us you can.” Zayn moaned and shook his head from side to side.

“Sorry alpha sorry Alpha sorry.” Zayn opened his eyes that he didn’t know closed and looked up at Louis who held his breath.

Zayn’s eyes were glazed over his pupils so wide you could barely see the amber color that usually was there. Louis nodded and shredded his cloths and positioned himself in front Zayn and moved down and lifted Zayn’s legs up. He sniffed Zayn and moaned himself as he smelt Zayn’s slick. He stuck his tongue into Zayn quickly and began to eat Zayn out. The movement was so sudden that all Zayn could do was moan out loudly and arch his back as he felt Louis’ tongue. 

“Alpha alpha.” was all Zayn could moan out, Louis moved back up and kissed Zayn, Moving his arousal into Zayn all the way to the hilt and moaned at how tight Zayn was. Zayn moaned high pitched as he felt Louis fill him and start to move. Zayn almost forgot about everyone else until he heard more moans. 

“Fuck, Guy’s I’m gonna knot him.” Louis moaned out and Zayn felt Louis’ knot and came as it swelled inside him. Louis huffed and moved Zayn’s sweaty fringe from his forehead and kissed him sweetly. Louis then bit Zayn to mark him which made Zayn cum yet again. 

Twenty minutes later Louis pulled out and sat down in a chair and just watched as the next, Niall moved above Zayn.

“Hope you don’t hurt too much baby.” Niall then moved inside of Zayn who mewled in please at feeling another one of his alphas. NIall moved faster than Louis did but it still felt great to Zayn who was still in his omega heat. Niall gave a warning to Zayn but he didn’t hear it, only felt Niall’s knot and felt Niall bite him as well in the same spot as Louis’. Zayn mewled in pleasure as he felt another one of his alphas knot. 

Twenty minutes later Niall’s knot finished and he removed himself and sat down next to Louis, and they watched as Harry got in front of Zayn and slipped inside of Zayn who mewled again.

“Fuck he’s still tight.” Harry growled out and Zayn mewled in a high pitch than before. Harry moved faster than Niall but at a still pleasurable pase for Zayn to take. Harry growled in a lower octave and bit Zayn’s throat. same spot and knotted Zayn. Zayn was panting but not complaining on have taking three knots. He smiled dreamily and waited for Harry’s knot to go down which took 30 minutes.

Harry removed himself and Liam took his place, smiling down at Zayn. He slipped inside of him and began to thrust into him. Liam’s weren’t as brutal as the others, his were sweet yet rough. Making Zayn moan non stop. Liam bit at Zayn’s throat and knotted him, his only lasting 15 minutes because he wasn’t naturally an alpha but still alpha to Zayn but beta to the other three pure alpha’s. He fell next to Zayn and moaned as he felt hot himself. Harry took notice of Liam and slipped his hard cock into Liam making him moan in pleasure at feeling one of his alpha’s. Louis and Niall took Zayn and made him watch Harry fuck Liam who locked gazes with Zayn who moaned. 

Louis wrapped his right hand and began to jerk Zayn off while Niall ate him out, tasting the other cum and Zayn’s slick. Zayn was arching his back and moaning while keeping eye contact with Liam who was also moaning. 

After Zayn and Liam came along with Harry they all cleaned up and cooed at Zayn and Liam as they were cuddling on the couch asleep. 

“I wonder if Zayn will get pregnant with all four of our children.” Niall whispered. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Of course he will, he wasn’t taking suppressants. We would have smelt them if he was.” They nodded at Louis and went back to watching over their beta and omega. 

*** 1 month later***

Zayn heaved his last meal into the toilet and sat back onto the ground and groaned in annoyance. He picked up his cell once he brushed his teeth and put on clean clothing and called Louis.

“Hello beautiful, what may I owe the pleasure.” Louis said, Zayn giggled and almost forgot to tell Louis.

“Um, I might be pregnant.” Zayn said quietly, but Louis still heard. Louis quiet for some time and Zayn began to tear up.

“L-Lou.” Zayn stuttered out and swallowed the lump in his throat. He still didn’t get an answer and he let out a sad and needy mewl to see if Louis would answer and he did.

“Oh baby don’t cry. You just surprised me is all. I’ll be over there in a second.” Louis then hung up and drove quickly over to Zayn’s apartment. He walked in quickly and saw Zayn sitting on the couch, knees up to his chest and face buried in them.

“Zaynie.” Louis called softly, Zayn looked up and quickly ran to Louis and cried.

“Oh baby what’s wrong.” Zayn sniffed and` held onto Louis harder.

“I told dad but he got mad and said I wasn’t his son anymore and then I wemembered that you didn’t answer wight away and I was afwaid you weft me.” Louis noticed that Zayn slipped into his baby side and he hugged him closer.

“No no, baby I would never. I was surprised cause it was so sudden. I love you baby, and I will love are children as well.” He picked Zayn up and sat on the couch with him. He petted Zayn’s hair and felt Zayn’s sobbing turn to hiccups and his tears stop.  
“Baby, can you tell me what your dad said.” Zayn sniffed and nodded. He looked up at Louis and nuzzled his head into Louis’ neck and sighed.

“Dad said he was disappointed that I was an omega and said that know that I was pregnant that i shouldn’t ever come back and that I wasn’t his son but a slut for alphas.” Louis felt anger boil but pushed it to the back of his mind as he looked at his baby omega that was pregnant.

“Oh baby you’re not a slut but our baby omega. Know lets go tell everyone the good new, yes?” Zayn nodded and kissed Louis sweetly and Louis kissed back. Louis picked up Zayn and headed to his car and placed Zayn the passenger seat and quickly drove to his apartment, not before calling Harry, Liam and Niall to meet him at his apartment. He walked in and saw them and sat Zayn down on the couch.

“Okay so everyone I have news. Zayn is pregnant.” Everyone turned to Zayn who was playing with Louis’ hair but paused when everyone looked at him and he felt the fear before creep back and tears well up in his eyes. Everyone saw and went to comfort him. 

“Baby it’s alright we’re so happy.” Niall said, Harry and Liam nodded.

“ Means we are gonna be daddy’s.” Liam said and kissed Zayn sweetly on the lips. Harry kissed Zayn’s forehead but Zayn held him puckered his lips meaning for the kiss to be on his lips. Harry chuckled and kissed Zayn sweetly on the lips, making him giggle. He made grabby hands for Niall who he snuggled up to and fell asleep afterwards.

Louis smiled but then frowned when he remembered he had to tell them something else. Liam noticed and turned to Louis.

“Lou Lou, what’s wrong?” They all turned to him and he sighed.

“Zayn told his dad and his dad disowned him and told him he was a slut.” The others were wide eyes and looked at Zayn who was sleeping soundly on Niall, with his head on Niall’s shoulder. Niall kissed Zayn on the forehead and brought him to Louis’ bedroom and walked back and sat down.

“So this means Zayn has to move in with someone.” Niall said and they all turned to Louis. Who sighed.

“Okay, we’ll have to tell Paul and move his stuff into mine since my bedroom his bigger and I don’t want him to sleep by himself.” The others nodded and got to work. 

It took about 5 hours but they managed and Zayn never woke up. They all sat on the couch, hot and sweaty from the day, it was surprisingly only 2 in the afternoon. Their tattoo’s showing. Unbeknownst to the public or fans, Niall did have a couple of tattoo’s. A heart on his right hip, a dove around his belly button, and on his thighs black sparrows flying up towards his crotch. He also had a saying on his lower back, “ Heaven Knows that I know” in black cursive words. They all turned to the door to Louis’ bedroom to see Zayn walk out wearing one of Louis’ t-shirts and a pair of boxers with as speck of pink showing over top. They all knew Zayn loved wearing panties and didn’t say anything cause they knew Perrie got them for him and he still loved the female alpha. Zayn blushed as he saw his alphas shirtless and smelling of sweat and their own pheromones.

“Smell good.” Zayn mumbled and wrapped his arms around his middle watching the boys reaction, noting it was all positive when they smiled and cooed at him. Zayn giggled and walked over to Harry and sat on his lap looking happy. Zayn sniffed Harry and purred at how manly he smelt.


End file.
